AWOL
by Coldcurrents
Summary: "she can be anywhere...anytime...as anyone" sequel to away from the city
1. Prologue

There was no sound

No heartbeat

No rise and fall of his chest He

No quiver in his voice

good...she had succesfully taken another life

or did she ?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Escape_**

 _"break free from confinement or control"_

 _let it go~idina menzel_

killer Frost couldn't take it was done for ,now that savitar was defeated in the race ,she had to leave, escape and never return...She heard cars, zooming past herThe highway  
yes ! she could hitch a ride out of had a bag with her ,a bag with not those essentials ,Inside the bag were some of the inventions of STAR and Mercury Labs which she managed to stealHR's facial transmogrifier,velocity 9,vials of chemicals ,a gun and refills and a few other gadgets which she had no use for ,but the market could sell them off and earn some money.

She needed a normal life outside,central city without the memories of the man she loved haunting her.  
She didn't want to forget his touch when he held her close to his body and shared his warmth,she didn't want to forget the taste of his lips against hers.  
The way their bodies moved rythymically ,she never wanted to forget the love that raged like the heat of a thousand fires or his gold specked jade green eyes that she could never forget or the hundreds of tiny freckles along his ribs and the bigger ones up near his chest and collar bone.  
Oh how she adored those freckles...and how she would probably never ever see them again.

He was life line that stayed every night when she went back to him sad and was like the best friend she never had because he would listen to everything she said ,he would tease her in so many ways that made her want to laugh till her sides hurt or glare the guts off him.

She couldn't do that now...he was gone

And the only way to forget anything they had was to leave the very city that ignited their love.

Leave Central City

She could probably make a life in star city ,she could get some help from some old debts there,plus she had an apartment there,but she probably wasnt going to use that

So star city it is.

Frost waved her hand outafter a few minutes a van pulled up"where'd ya wanna go miss?""if it isn't too much trouble ,star city?" she put a fake smile and charming eyes and a voice sugercoated with honey."on our way Miss,hop on"frost jogged up to the back and got in ,smiling brightly at everyone,not intentionally was band travelling from city to city ,The Big bad, she had heard of them,not interested though"jimmy"one guy reached his hand out and frost shakes, internally gawking in disgust"crystal"she said the first thing that came to her mind

The group was singing through the ride and frost just smiled at them and clapped her hands to the beat or tapped her foot to keep her distracted some seven hours later the van dropped her off at the gate of Star city"thank you so much guys ,I owe you""well ,it was a pleasure to have you along crystal"and the van rode on to lake cityfrost smiled and walked into the city.

She took out the transmpgrifier and changed her face,there was no way she was going to risk her identity now Now she wasn't Platinum blonde ,icy blue eyed,cold hearted murderous killer frost  
She was crystal frost ,Black hair and green eyed ,an artist hailing from coast city

now,about this money problem...


	3. Chapter 2

_**relocate**_

 _riːlə(ʊ)ˈkeɪt_

 _move to a new place and establish one's home or business there_

 _"you dont know me~Jax RAYE"_

She walked down the streets.

Star city felt so lively compared to central...maybe it wasnt attacked by the speedforce like there

She needed money and now she had gadgets worth almost a billion dollars in her ,bag that is if she can find the right buyer

willing to pay the highest for the product.

Several tech companies were based in star but they all sold only to the military and that too with legal transfers

people will pay anything to get their hands on 'trending' machinery or 'to be released but top secret' weapons which are mostly bhought by rival companies

She knew the black market very well,since sometime the lab would buy from the black market certain expensive materials .She made her way into china town ,what better place to sell?  
She entered some dingy lowlife pub kinda shop lit with Chinese lanterns and dragon air reeked of cigarette ,whiskey and the fetid of weed cut through them all,pungent and disgusting.  
By the far corner of the room a group of people were playing spin the bottle,the kissing a victim of the bottle and the girl to his left were making out like wanted to throw up at the sight of them ,but also she was reminded of her romantic times together and fierce they would get with each wanted to take her hand through his hair once again but that wasn't possible now.

Some guys were,dealing in drugs possibly,or illegal weapons ,sofrost joined them

"hey boys ,want a toy?"she smirked

The guys started a debate in Chinese before agreeing to check out what she brought to the table

"what's she got there ?" Some guy with a scar running down his left cheek spoke in horrible english

"this" she holds up a gun

Insipired by some sci-fi movie , cisco had gotten the idea to make made a gun that can vaporise solid matter

"its a positron than a beam of yours for..." she paused and swirled the gun around to see if she had caught everyones attention

"for?"one dude questioned

"fifty"

The guys started laughing

"get lost woman"

Frost just smirked again and cocked her got up and aimed at the dart board ,pulling the trigger in less than a second.A beam of blue light shot out into the room and through the board ,passing through 3 walls

"pity ,would have been pretty cool to own one of these."

the whole bar sat with their mouths wide open

in a matter of seconds people began shouting numbers and offers rolled in

Fifty ,seventy ,ninety ,a million

"2 million for the gun" a voice spoke loud a clear

of course,it had to be Mick rory didn't it ?

"I know you ,out of town is it "frost sneered

"that's none of your buisness ,two hundrd thousand for the gun"

"agreed"frost tossed the gun to rory and he threw a bundle of money to her

"do i know you girl?"mick inspected the gun before holding it up and pretended to shoot

"of course not"

"vodka?"

"i dont drink" she smirked at him before leving the shop

She continued her way down the spotted a large closed shop out for rent

"perfect"she smiled and dialed the number on the poster

"hello is this samantha mcinsky?I'm calling on the poster in front of the space to rent on 8th and aspen ?will you accept cash?"the lady mumbled something in irish to her husband probably

"ill need you to come to my place and sign the contract .I will text you the details ,and your name is?"the woman answered

"Crystal ,Crystal Frost "frost smiled.

She knew a Crystal William Frost when she was in middle school,somehow that name suited her

She followed the directions the woman gave her and went to her house

She rang the bell and waited for the woman to open the door,soon an old woman with few wrinkles greeted her

Frost explained that she was starting a new buisness and will need a place to work and live in

"its 1000 a month ,plus 220 for parking and a 1000 if your going to be living there " the old woman smiled and handed over the schematics

"ill take it ,I have the money now "She placed rolls of bills in front of the old woman ,who,in desperate need of money grabed it not even counting it,frost had an extra 200 wrapped in just to keep the lady off her tail.

"i dont know if its just me ,but have we met before ?" frost nodded a no ,certainly they hadn't met before

She took it the keys to the unit and put the rest of the money back inside her bag

"thank you" frost smiled a fake smile and rushed out the door.

Now ,all she had to do was blend in...


	4. Chapter 3

_**obscure**_  
 _əbˈskjʊə/_

 _not discovered or known about_  
 _Forgotten ~Linkin park_

Frost looked around the was a wilderness of wood gleaming in the slant from the dust-furred windows:  
Wood paneling ,wood commodes and torchieres  
It reeked of oil paint and varnish with an undercutting of turpentine.  
She followed the path through the unit littered with sawdust ,past pegboard and tools which lay forgotten ,dismembered chairs and broken glass  
It looked like a at fight scene  
She walked up the stairs to the loft area ,it was an open loft but fake walls can be fitted.  
It was richly carpeted and old flowers stood rotting in a massive China case ...didn't the previous owner clear out?  
She dropped her bag on a pedestal and shook the tasseled drapery ,sputtering when the dust her her face  
The air was almost stale to breathe ,suffocating in fact if frost had not opened a window.  
Opposing the store was a small thrift shop ,supplying endless unwanted distracting owner waved at frost and shouted out  
"New here mam?"  
Frost nodded and smiled ,quickly retreating back into the suburban stillness as the store closed itself on it as if a person had died there.  
It was extremely dim and the windows were not helping much  
So lights was the first thing on the list  
She would start a buisness ,but...she needed something she could work with  
She removed all the gadgets from her bag and inspected them.  
She couldn't sell all of them now ,she could save them for later when the market value goes up or when she desperately required bills  
The shop was fairly was almost 3000sqft and she was surprised Star City was cheap enough for 2320$ a month ! Surely the old irish lady was only renting out to have a stable income  
It had two rooms attached to the main hall ,one almost as big as the main hall and the other could probably be refurbished and set straight  
Wait did the unit have a bathroom?  
Frost began opening doors and drew the curtain wide open letting whatever little moonlight Shone on the area ,in.  
There was an attached bathroom but oh my god the condition was worse than awful ,you can't even begin to describe it !  
She absorbed a little bit of the heat the unit had to offer and that's when she discovered it had a stable generator an a pretty normal functioning central heating system  
Great ! At least she won't die of hunger now  
Whoever owned the place before was certainly an artist because the walls had splattering of paint and there were a few wasted brushes lying around  
Frost had an idea,who is gonna suspect a humble ice worker ?  
She knew the problems of being will have to be discreet and not attract too much attention to herself,maybe she can start a small business  
No one knew who this new person was ,she could make up something and go with it  
She was different and unknown...  
She had a few contacts in STAR city mostly as Caitlin so she could LinkedIn them and check them out  
Maybe...  
Just maybe she could move ahead from her past...


	5. Chapter 4

_**reinstitute**_  
 _riːˈɪnstɪtjuːt_

 _institute or introduce again_.  
 _Start over~imagine dragons_

No one would suspect a humble ice sculptor  
Yes...  
that was the perfect plan .  
If well weaved and perfectly executed the plan could be absolutely indefectable !  
a good income  
No one would bother to question her validity ,or even bother to look trough the description  
a normal life away from any old friends or memories...  
Connections...  
she had an urge to meet felicity , Oliver and diggle but that wasn't possible and that was ruled out as an option.  
But this is crystal frost ,ahe could make new friends and use her powers for making ice sculptures...  
she was no longer Caitlin snow or killer frost  
she had given up that mantle the minute she stepped foot into Star City.  
Frost shook off her jacket and looked at her killer frost outfit  
she needed new clothes now...no more evil ice queen ,no more sweet kind doctor  
Now only Crystal...  
Frost was unfaltering and meant business and if the city wand typing to give her an opportunity she will make one

She looked around the dust haven and saw a counter and some space underneath it  
perfect  
She had a small crook which she could convert into a kitchenette or something along those lines and make basic living pretty easy  
With further exhuming she found a boiler with was probably for floor heating which just made her work easier  
She heated herself and the room up  
Frost sighed at the amount of cleaning up that needed to be done but if she started working. Is she could get everything cleaned and fixed up by the end of the week ,and it was only Tuesday  
Perhaps she could call in a maintenance or hire cleaners to sweep up the unit  
Then probably a carpenter to put up some woodwork  
A trip to Michaels or maybe IKEA would suffice for the lack of furniture ,maybe hilt-edged  
Certainly some new drapery would do this place justice,plus some plumbing because she didn't even want to start on the state of the beyond horrible condition of the bathroom.  
New tiling in there too ,Kelly green Pantone would simply not do

Throw in some light fixtures ,and that would need an electrician because she had no idea if this place had more than one outlet  
Actually throw in a lot ,this place was practically pitch black !  
A paint job would be added to the list and if that's not possible astleast she could get the walls dusted and polished because the slate looked pretty good if not amazing  
She sighed and her shoulders sagged  
She had her work cut out  
She went to the other room slow the loft and created blocks of ice around the room  
She frosted the windows making them translucent and covered the ground with snow .  
She laced the walls with ice and created shards hanging off the cieling .

Her new abode ,an ice domain and no one to question her for it ...why would they ,its her place and she can do what she wants with it as long as she pays the rent ,right!?  
It was almost 10 and frost needed some shut eye,she's not completely invulnerable now and the snow kept her pretty good company

She struggled to keep her mind off 'their' time in the Amazon forest because there was no 'theirs' 'ours'  
She wanted to kiss him pitted her lips and sent a flying kiss to the air hoping it would reach him if his souls was drifting past her wanted him to catch her token of live and keep it with him forever.  
But he was a ghost of her past looming only in her memory  
No 'we' or 'us'  
Finally she wiped away all traces and thoughts of him and slept anxiously but with a stable state of mind knowing nothing will bother her new life now...

~next morning~  
Frost threw her oversized ochre jacket which she had taken from STAR LABS in a hurry  
it was Barry's but she had taken it in hurry,he can always buy another one right?  
She took a deep whiff of it ,his scent still lingering  
Invigorating her senses and making her feel a bit more alive She proceeded to go to the nearest store H&M  
wow ,she hadn't been to H&M in ages...well...she was preoccupied as Caitlin snow against Savitar

The store had just opened and there wasn't a huge grabbed as much as she could in half an hour Dresses,tops ,skirts ,jeans jackets ,inner wear and jewellry  
She carefully managed to pick some cherry clothes too as to avoid anybody asking questions on why her taste was so Prussian

She went to other shops in the neighbour hood and hoarded as much as she could in a few minutes ,making sure to get everything in medium and have it all either neutral or red  
Caitlin never was a person who lived for money and poplularity  
she loved her science more

Now crystal showed that side of Caitlin that surprised her ,she wouldn't have Bhoiguda anything like what was in her bags ,so as to speak;bralettes and rompers !  
She hailed one of those cabs which you can hire for the day  
She paid him handsomely ,bribing him to wait all day for her and to which the driver readily agreed to

She stopped at a warehouse which sold all sorts of machinery and hand held rooms  
Frost looked up wood carving tools and ice picks  
Luckily the store housed wool work tolls so frost grabbed a full set  
She moved to the back side and grabbed a collapsable trolleys for her ice blocks to be moved with  
She also grabbed a chainsaw and a mechanical sanding and grinding machine with a few extra blades

Although she could manage making sculptures bare handedly ,she just fancied standing in hot pants and a chain saw with that Miami hot tan and a sexy body  
Mostly only the last thought coming true,she did have a sexy body.

Picking up a hand vacuum and a die grinder ,the now black haired woman made her way to the billing counter  
"what is a woman like you doing in a home goods store?"the cashier asked  
"guess people are unexpected"frost replied ,her voice laced with sass  
"I've never seen you around"he opened the register to give her her change  
"the city is a large place"frost grabbed her change and walked out the ware house not wanting to stay longer than she had to.  
she dropped the tools at the shop and went out to get some woodwork done  
Thankfully ,there was a a craft shop a few blocks ordered some heavy duty MDF wood to be delivered the next stopped by a furniture store and ordered herself a bed ,few tables to work on,shelves ,chairs and other this's and that's just cause she wanted to  
"That's all miss?" a smooth Canadian accent spoke  
"yes"  
"this adress,is it that shop on highstreet?"he furrowed his brows  
"yeah"  
"ill warn ya ,the owner is crazy .a maniac apparently ,some of customers complained about her,Be careful"  
frost smiled and jotted down more then did it strike her mind that she didn't have a phone ,but luckily she had nabbed HR's on the way out of STAR gave his number ,guilt hovering over for stealing from a dead man,what can she do ?desperete times call for desperate measures  
"That's be all Madam ?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well ,if you ever need anything ,just call"  
He handed the card of the showroom  
"Be careful with the renter ,she is a bit wild"  
Frost nodded and quickly made her way out what was with people picking converstaions?!  
Now for the next step...


	6. Chapter 5

_**commencement**_  
 _kəˈmɛnsm(ə)nt_

 _the beginning of something_.  
 _We've only just begun ~the carpenters_

Next stop was a sports was humongous and had items for over 50 stores,  
"excuse me do you have a heavy coat for work in ice ?" she requested one of workers  
"This way ma'am" she took her to the trekking section of the store  
The rows of shelves were stocked with everything ranging from parkas to ice picks to ice skate blade replacements !  
Frost's eyes scoured the massive section in front of her  
"we have snow boots and sleeping bags here ,and these jackets hold temperature till -15* Celsius"  
"ill have take two of the jackets ,do you happen to have gloves ?"  
"yes,but their not meant for hiking"  
"that's alright .Its not for hiking anyways "  
"why else would you need such jackets "the worker fold the jacket and put it into frosts cart and looked back up with an amused expression  
"I'm an ice sculptor"  
"ooh that must be interesting"  
"very,I'm on eighth and aspen"  
"I have an you are newly opening ,you can stick up a flyer on the board just outside the entry ,it'll help you market"she suggested and pointed towards the large sliding doors of the shop  
frost smiled and nodded her head  
"i'll do that" and ahe continued on her way  
She grabbed boots too and some didn't need them but she her customers might have questions and it was best if frost could avoided them  
She billed the items before making her Way out of the shop and back to the unit .She set up the tools on the inbuilt furniture in the wasn't much except a few hooks, shelfs and drawers in each room and a desk in the main hall...on second thought you could probably just call it a haphazardly cut piece of timbre stacked on each other ,a complete waste of time  
She hung her second coat up on one of the hooks and unpacked and folded all her clothes into the shelfs in room one and kept her ice picks in room two along with her boots,goggles and a coat.  
"now...lets see ,tables and chairs are ordered,clothes are in, tools are in and ice is made.I just need customers and cleaners." she looked down at the cinder (how'd that even get in here?)filled floor and the horrible cracked began her work at noon,dusting everything and sweeping the floor ,then calling in repairmen to change the glass and fix a broken window called up her old friend Lexi Laroche ,formerly known to her and her alias at high school,Veronica ,only then remembering she wasn't Caitlin snow .  
"hello is this lexi laroche from Juris faculty ?"  
"yes,speaking?" The all so familiar voice of her high school bully echoed through the the phone  
"I'm...crystal frost and I saw your add on the paper .You addvertise buisnesses ?"  
"yes ,how can I help you crystal?"  
"I was wondering if you could stop by store 679 on sixth and aspen,I'm new to the city and I have a fresh unit here with the intention to begin an art studio,your input on which direction the business can go would be very valuable"  
Frost strung together the words very carefully  
"umm,I can drop by tomorrow ?do you have a time ?"  
"no I'm free the whole day"frost could practically hear lexi clicking the back of her own and the friction against the nib and the paper  
That's how excited she was !  
"great ,ill see you tomorrow crystal"  
"thank you lexi"frost cut the call and went out of the store and stared at the needed a board but she didn't now what to name it  
she went back in and started scribbling down nanes but they were all to silly.  
She liked two of them ,which sounded better than the other ones (mostly ridiculous)  
She thought she could use lexis help tomorrow and she decided to get down for the day...


	7. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6d8e00f7231241c22d7f5afa5c79cd6f"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"extension/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ɪ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"k/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ˈ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"st/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ɛ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"n/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ʃ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"(ə)n,/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ɛ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"k/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ˈ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"st/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ɛ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"n/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ʃ/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"(ə)n/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3967d8a02b0962bbcdff255488c1fb83"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a part that is added to something to enlarge or prolong it./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Stay together~Noah Cyrus /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed36f29f03f9e8cceede1c0918fd03ef"~next day morning~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Frost was asleep on the pile of snow when she heard a knock on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She jolted up and scrambled to her feet ,throwing on Barry's jacket and heading to attend the door br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"coming" she peeped through the hole on the door and saw the handymen standing and behind them was a loading truck br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"are you crystal frost?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /frost nodded her head and signed the handymen carried in 2 long tables and 3 slightly shorter ones and their legs Into the storebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Frost directed them to place one in her work room and the remaining four in the main hall,the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The king one was against the wall perpendicular to the stairs and the smaller three were placed spaced out adjacent to the wall br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The worker started drilling and screwing the parts together br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They fitted the hanging lights and then the curtains she had ordered with them br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /then they assembled the beside the table and the bed up in the loft along with a wardrobe and a small chest of drawers before finally placing the large mirrors she ordered along the walls of the studio,making the room even style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She rolled out a mat in front of the door and they attached a bell above the door so that it rings everytime someone walked through the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /New open shelves were fitted contrariwise to the long table and beside the staircases on the left wall behind the built in desk and cash register so that frost could keep some small sculptures even got a coat hanger and a few other decorations for her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After she had paid the handymen some as they left the bell chimedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"crystal frost?" a head poked from behind the Larochebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm lexi laroche" The sunrise gold haired lady with Umbric purple highlights and the demure personality Caitlin snow was ever so familiar with in addition to the classy dressing , a cosmopolitan style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lexi sported the natural black hair that she had even in high school but the highlights were new and so were the rapture-blue irises which frost presumed were actually contact lenses because she distinctly remembered the girl having a sharper and clearer abysmal cobalt shade making boys swoon over her br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"lexi!? I'm so glad you could make it,frost came up to the dairy woman and shook lexi's handbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"this is very nice"lexi looked around the studiobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"well they just set It up so...its work in progress"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"so what are you an artist?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm a sculptor ...an ice sculptor"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"really! wow ,I've never worked with sculptors before ,artists you made any pieces?" Lexi seemed very excited,noticed by frost br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"no,actually I just moved in two weeks ago"frost lied "all my works haven't been shipped to the country yet"the lie cane out of her mouth before she knew it br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"oh...have you though lf a name?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"actually I could use your help in that ,I came up with two ,dont laugh butbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Snowhaven and Ice boutique " by now she and lexi were sitting in the chairs across the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Those are nice ,very nice.I was thinking...Crystals ice boutique .Using your name can actually help a lot and my company can get you a licence faster because in STAR city anybody who wishes to start a business needs a licence from the government." Frost nodded her head even though she knew the procedure br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"and if your interested a contract with the city museum."lexi cocked her brows and smiled deviously br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Frost knew there was something to the advice br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"that is very considerate of you and..uh..yeah I would like that.I was wondering,any places that I should stay out of?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c2b8e946006a4c4be3b7bdc43230ffc""yeah ,yeah .I dont have many clients but I know this city very well ,there is one go into china twin ,there was an attack a few,days ago with a weapon and anybody can be frisked or arrested by SCPD or worse ,the arrow"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"the arrow,you mean the vigilante?" frost acted curiousbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"yes ,I've never heard from anybody who has been taken by him,rumor is that he kills them,but I dont know the truth" frost nodded ,this was news to herbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They continued talking about designs ,logos and advertisements for various companies and how lexi can pitch in a word with the local newspaperbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Apparently her company is huge amongst the middle class businesses and well established. With the higher métier and the company blew up int he first few style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lexi's relative curates at the museum and she often calls her to come in and discuss new plans for the museumbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Frost puts forward a few ideas And they discuss about the income and the taxes that apply br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Frost signed out some papers which basically meant that she had made a contract with the company and will pay 3% of her monthly income at royalty br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /lexi's phone rang jostling frost and lexi out of their conversation br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry ,I have to go it was nice to meet you crystal .Ill have the documents sent out and I'll talk to the museum curator and you can fill those out and mail it to the this address" she dropped her card and pointed at the P.O box number br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"thank you ,and please its crys"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"your welcome ,crys" lexi takes the call and leaves the unit br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Frost looked around the studio ,it indeed was very nice.../p 


	8. Chapter 7

_**juxtaposition**_  
 _ˌdʒʌkstəpəˈzɪʃ(ə)n/_

 _the fact of two things being seen or placed close together with contrasting effect._  
 _No more sad songs~little mix_

~Three weeks after coming to the city~  
lexi came barging through the door ,frost immeditly threw on her coat and came out of the workroom  
"what's the rush?"she questioned  
lexi squealed  
"the license ,its here" frost came up to the excited lexi.  
"now I can work with the museum!" frost smiled and read the fine print  
"yes !i had already sent out the registration form ,and your selected!  
the curator...has a free,slot day after tomorrow"  
"that would be amazing" frost hugged lexi ,this time truly smiling and thanking her  
"your the best lexi!"  
"you too,well,I have another client ,ciao crys"lexi left  
Frost read the letter,from the museum  
She needed to present a work to get in  
sure she can finish in two days but ...what to finish?  
She started brainstorming but she couldn't quite figure out what to do.  
Then it hit her... one of her memory's  
She was there so she knew it very well  
She drew the curtains and went in to work on the statue  
She worked on every detail and curve of the suit and made it life quickly made it using her powers and using her wood cutting tools to make the fine details,after all it was her new life now and she had a drive to excel in it.  
After a strenous 17 hours of ice making andchipping ,she was finally done.  
She sprayed some salt water on top,of the statue and sighed with a smile  
"prepare to be blown away"  
~next day,star city museum~  
Frost was woken up by a knock on the door  
The museum shipper was here.  
She called them in and they transferred the statue part by part into the cold storage truck and took it to the museum for frost to come and join it together.  
She wore a purple knee lenght dress complementing her green had her hairl up in a pony and some light makeup.  
Lexi picked her up and drove her to down the museum  
"I think you'll be great in there"  
"thanks ,I owe you for this"  
"well ,you are paying me so" she shrugged  
frost went to the back section of the museum and started assembling the large statue carefully fitted the pieces and discreetly frosted then finished them with a spray of saltwater.  
"its done" she proudly stood beside the statue,figure tall and chest out,brimming with confidence  
The security called in a group ,the board  
"This is Crystal Frost,she is the ice sculptor Lexi was talking about" spoke one of the women.  
The board members went around the room and inspected the creation,some had expressions of astoundment and some were unreadable  
"what manipulation of ice is here ?" asked an old man in around his fifties,he looked like he was an artist,complete with a sharp goatee and gel laden hair.  
Frost took in a deep breath and began explaining  
"its the flash ,fighting against one lf his greatest enimies, calls himself the god of speed"frost spoke his name with pride  
"Savitar was the god of speed,the very creation of was faster than any other speedster the flash had ever come in face is the sheer darkness inside everybody and the personification of has the strongest connection to the flash ,with all his might ,defeated him,only to have already theme was that flash fought his fear even though he had lost everything in the is the hero of central city "Frost remembered how savitar was actually Barry.  
The other members of the board ,beside him jotted down notes as frost after ,they went around the statue and examined it ,and made a few lines on the sheet of paper perhaps ticking off boxes.  
A few whispers went around and after further inspection they passed the papers to the curator ,who studied each ones reviews  
" is this your first piece of his size ?"  
"Yes sir" she replied nervously ,had she gotten something wrong ?was the perspective off ?maybe the composition was off ,maybe she had broken off something while joining the parts together?  
Judgement clouded her thoughts  
"and,are you proud of it?" he had a stern look on his face  
"very" she spoke confidently and stood tall  
A silence fell over the room for a few seconds  
"congratulations ,we will take the statue and showcase it during the summer vacation if...and only if you agree to send in a new sculpture just as brilliant as this one every course we will give you your pay but I expect perfect execution and please no thrifty board was thinking of something new and when my niece lexi told me about you ,i was very interested,we don't get many sculptors in this city and finding one that worked with ice...we were overjoyed!We have a charity gathering in a few months and your sculptures ,which is maginificent if I may add,I am willing to have as the centerpiece"  
frost couldn't believe her ears !had she just heard that?!Not only did he like it ,he called it brilliant and magnificent!  
she gawked and covered her mouth in happiness  
"so?"  
"yes ,yes I will do that ,a new one every week and I'll make one even better than this for the charity"  
frost shook her head and smiled wildely .The board members shook her hand and left ,having the statue shifted to the entrance of the museum so that everyone could see it.  
Frost went to the car and hugged lexi tightly and thanked left lexi and walked back to the store and began making more statues and began planning for her big one ,which would be displayed at the grand charity ball  
Now ,she was truly happy...


	9. Chapter 8

_**familiar**_  
 _fəˈmɪlɪə/_

 _well known from long or close association._  
 _in close friendship; intimate._  
 _Summer of '69-Bryan Adams_

~two weeks later~  
It was Saturday morning  
A single golden leaf pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air as it let itself be carried down. It shook slightly, as if it could have been whisked away any second by the grip of the rising lay cold wind, but it kept floating down the twirling course.

It blew past Frosts face and landed lightly on the ground, the shiny, vibrant colour standing out against the ambers and bronzes beneath light danced off the leaf making it appear as if it were made of gold.

It was so delicate, Frost wanted to reach down and pick it up and hold it close to her heart, smoothing out any creases, but something told her that it belonged there,Among the piles of leaves yet to fall and be piled. This corpse of what was once a summer.

She pivoted on her heel and headed back to her 'Ice Boutique' which was finally named by Lexi because frost just could not make up her mind.  
The business wasn't blowing up per se ,but she had occasional customers coming in and picking up small trinkets and objet d'art which filled the racks and shelves.

Felicity had been coming over more often,forging a strong friendship between the two she ended up babbling about Oliver but nowadays (unlike when she was drunk) Felicity would try sculpting (and fail miserably) with Crystal.  
Frost would fix a thing here or there with her powers and make the work a bit more better when felicity had her back turned to frost searching for her misplaced tools.  
She turned around 7th avenue into the 8th which conjoined with aspen street ,Hence 8th and aspen.

She spotted two figures getting out of an expensive black Car whose brand frost could not make out because she was too captivated by the faces of the two visitors.

She recognised one ,but she couldn't make out the other

She teleported herself inside the shop and shrugged her jacket off ,absorbing the incredulous heat the heating system pumped out day and night much to the pity of the cold winds outside.

She switched off the central heating system but kept the floor heated by system checked her hair and

The bell,chimed,alerting frost .She came funbling down the stairs in her jeans and a shirt not caring to see which one it was before she had thrown it was a 'Flash' shirt with the flashs symbol on the mentally cursed her sub consciousness for picking that shirt but the bell chimed ,alerting her that she didn't have time to change into anything else.  
She sprinted down the stairs

"Mayor sir!?" she suddenly felt shy and embarrassed for wearing a flash shirt on front of the green arrow  
"I apologise for disturbing so early in the morning ,I came to give you something"  
Oliver held out a small white envelope sealed with a clear circular piece of tape.  
she noticed someone with him...someone she never expected to see for a long time  
"and you are ?" she acted surprised  
"Barry Allen"he held his gand out and she shook flowed from his hand and she craved for,the heat  
"Thank you so much sir."She fiddled with the tape ,having long nails was always a ripped the tape off finally after three seconds of awakward pulled an invite out with her name on it  
She furrowed her brows and looked at the blonde vigilante  
"actually I also came to apologise for being... a little rude that day."Oliver spoke humbly  
"that's quite alright,mayor sir"  
"its Oliver queen please"  
a mutual silence filled the room,Oliver looked flushed against Barry's was paleness he had dark circles under his eyes they were puffy.  
frost clears her throat and gestures,for them to follow  
"I have the statue ready, you haven't given me an address to deliver to"  
she pointed at the statue in the corner of the room,life smiled at it ,but Barry was interested in the large half,made sculpture in the centre of the work room  
"what is this?" he touched the ice,and it melted slightly ,he took his fingers away before he could ruin then went to the eagle she was making  
"my piece for the museum's summer charity " it was so odd talking to Barry...she had a bad feeling about him  
"Its perfect ,you are very talented indeed " Oliver commented ,still admiring the Black Siren's sculpture  
Barry snapped his eyes up at the mention of frost  
"The delivery address is on the invite"  
Oliver gestured to the invite frost clutched in her hand.  
"Oh ok ,I'll have it sent by tonight  
"I would like you to come to the party tomorrow" frost look at the the invite unsurely  
"mayor sir ,this is too much ,I cant possibly accept to party of such high level"  
"its just friends,and it would be quite nice if you come,felicity insists"  
She bit down on her lip .Despite being new to this life ,she felt comfortable around her old friends ...well ,some of them at least  
"well thank you ,I'll be there,thank you"  
Oliver smiled and walked out of the lingered a minute konger ,staring the ice work as if he was reminded of something  
"I didn't get your name?"  
"Crystal frost ,but you can call me crys" right now she just wanted,to crush the transmogrifier and reveal she was killer frost but she knew this wasn't time remenant Barry ,it was the real Barry.  
"Nice to meet you crys" Barry smiled one of his famous grins ,but you could see the pain in his eyes,iris west was dead...  
"I guess I will see you at the party tomorrow" so that's why he was here .Frost smiled and Barry left ,but before he glimpsed at one of the small ice eifell towers ,then he left to catch up with Oliver.  
They got into the back side and the. Ar roared to life ,the driver driving away from the unit.  
Frost ,inside was breaking her head on what to wear,or should she even opened the invite and it had the date ,time and location and a dress code  
"party wear,perfect"she rolled her eyes and then remembered Barry would be Barry was there,that meant cisco would be she couldn't face them...she had to do something ...she wore a different face ,the two ,nor anyone else would recognise her ,she didn't need to went up the her loft and pluucked out a dress from the was peacock blue and came down to her knee and had vertical frills .She paired it with black stilettos and a pair of peacock feather glanced at her watch,it was almost 11 and she had to finish the other piece for the museum along with an order from a luxury hotel for a birthday party.  
She started on those two ,managing to finish the matter by the end of the day and finishing half of the former.  
she sighed and sat down on the snow.  
This was tiring ,but atleast she didn't have to think of anything else...


	10. Chapter 9

_**drunk**_  
 _drʌŋk/_

 _affected by alcohol to the extent of losing control of one's faculties or behaviour._  
 _22-Taylor swift_

It was the strangest autumn for time out of mind. The trees remained clothed in green until the middle of October and then all of a sudden were a riot of colour. It was as if the season jumped into the City of the arrow instead of fading in as it usually would, and was all the more magnificent for doing so.  
Caramel leaves tumbled to life by soft serene notes that roused them from slumber, requesting a last wistful dance before a autumnal embrace would Calum them  
Upon the newly softened mud were the acorns - from green to pale brown, none yet the rich hue of children's story books. The air was cooler than with a tincture of earthiness - just a hint that brought to mind the cozy evenings ,hot cocoa warm soups to come.

Tonight was going to mark the official beginning of the autumnal months in star city with drinks at Oliver's

Frost was all ready in her outfit and she heard the doorbell chine  
Felicity had called earlier that day and offered to luck her up since she was new and didn't know too many course Caitlin knew where Oliver lived but accepted the offer anyways.

On arriving she noticed it wasn't just a formal gathering or one for political advantage no this way too casual for had very few famous personalities around ;cheif editors of magazine and newspapers,models she recognized from magazines , few brand ambassadors and some other people that frost ticked off as veterans ,noticing scars on their hands and either had a whiskey clutched in their left hand or a glass of champagne cradled between their fingers which coruscated against the dim lighting of the apartment.

The walkway was decorated with angelic white incense candles but the whole place reeked of alcohol ,particularly hard liquor

Felicity pulled her towards the bar and ordered two whiskeys ,which frost declined politely not wanting to get drunk that night but had to chug down anyways because felicity insisted that they loosen up ,frost would've taken it anyway and tipped he cup into a flower pot or something

There wasn't much happening except for people laughing and talking and Oliver dressed up in a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up and some went from the bar to a few rooms ,the. around the crowd ,mingled with some,chatted with others and went back to the bar for a drink.

She saw a few of team arrow members .  
Thea was wearing a black dress which cane up to her knees ,her hair in a simple bob and her body language animated as ever.

Then there was duffle with his wife Lyla talking to Sara and someone else that she didn't care know.

There was the clinking of metal against a wine glass which caught everyone's soon crowded around something in the centre of the apartment

suddenly she felt an arm around her back pushing her towards that group,she twisted her head to see that it was none other than Oliver

"and the creator of this beautiful sculpture is none other than this young lady" his voice boomed through the room and frost smiled when she felt eyes bore into her jn curiosity and wonder .

Comments like;its beautiful ,its magnificent ,your talented,I will have to buy from and chirps and statements were thrown left and right and a smile was thrown at her from all was gushing and thanked everyone,giving out the cards lexi's agency had made to them who had given their word to come by.

After a tsunami of fans drenched her,frost receded,to the corner of the room ,sparking a conversation with Sara lance ,who she famously knew as white canary.  
A conversation sparked such as  
"Don't ever go to Antarctica" what?  
"Why not" frost furrowed her brows at Sara  
"Your so hot ,you'll melt it" frost becane conscious and raised a brow at what the girl was doing...was She flirting ?  
"Uhmm"  
"So you staying long in star city ?"the befuddled woman began a dialogue  
"No ,actually I live here"  
"Win win" Sara mumbled to herself in a drunken manner ,thinking frost didn't hear it  
"So ,if you're interested in art ,maybe we can go to the art gala tomorrow"she slurred the words and swayed.  
frost wasn't too comfortable with that knowing sara's dating history.  
The conversation continued with frost keeping words to a minimum and Sara talking to perpetually long times sometime later,sara went over to get a refill.

"how are you crystal" a familiar voice made frost let out an airy yelp and spun around to see who this person was

"Barry,hey,im good" she put on a smooth voice and tried her best not to grin ear to suppressed the wild butterflies that buzzed in her belly and tucked her hair back shyly  
This was the first time she had seen Barry apart from when he came to the boutique and this was the first time he approached her.  
Her mind went back to his time remnant but she was quick to distract herself by playing with the glass of wine she had in hand ,switching it between her fingers and changing it from left hand to right hand and back to the left  
"seems like you hit it off,I must say the sculpture is beautiful"

frost blushed and bent down to hide it  
"its not a big ,are you enjoying" she deliberately asked because boredom was etched all over his face

"well,what can I say,this is not my crowd" he sipped his whiskey and stood next to her  
"so ,you from star?"

"central city actually...just came here to visit Oliver,see how things are going here" Barry was avoiding central city

"So hows your gaurdian angel?"

"gaurdian angel?" he looked joe she wanted to grab that cute puppy face face and slam her lips against his and savour each mentally slapped her cheeks three times to snap herself out of her drams

"the flash? how is he doing?"she said trying to sound as normal as possible whereas in reality she was a nervous wreck

"haven't seen him around much ,your not from around here either are you"

"coast city" she lied...well she was born in coast city

"oh the pizza!best in the west""best in the west"  
both of then said at the same time,then frost giggled and Barry smiled

"Crystal Frost...that's a funny name?"

frost raised her brows  
"Bartholomew Allen ,L-O-L" frost mocks him and Barry laughs

",..wait ,who told you my name was Bartholomew "

"your ex ,felicity ,when we were bar hopping" Alcohol didn't affect frost either ,she drank and listened to felicity' slaphappy mumbling

"you single" he blurted out  
frost nodded,trying to keep her hands for trembling too much

"and you?" Barry's eyes flashed pain, lost his smile

"you don't have to answer if your not comfortable"

"no no I am ,its just ,I'm still hurting" Barry smiled attracted him to her.  
"how long are you staying?"

""not sure,maybe I'll return next week" frost became sad ,she liked seeing Barry...even if he wasn't the deranged broken one she fell in love with...a part of her really liked seeing him there.

"Hey bar"

one familiar long haired,espanol came towards her and Barry ,buzzed

"This party is amazing!"his voice went high in the last word

"and you have got yourself a date I see " cisco looked at frost

"oh she's not-" " were not together or anyt-" "your mist-" both of them fumbled and ,Cisco and felicity ,who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere laughed and patted frosts shoulder

"got yourself a good one girl" frost blushed wildy and Barry went a red deeper than his suit  
"I'm gonna need your help tomorrow Allen,with one of my projects"

she spoke a little clearer and secretive since crys was around  
Barry nodded and smiled ,seeing felicity go off to Thea who was equally drunk.  
Frost laughed to herself at an inside joke from when they were fighting the had spiked Caitlin's sprite with vodka ,but it had no effect on her and she seemed tried several methods to get Caitlin drunk because she was a 'happy drunk' but Caitlin meta powers prevented hours of partying Thea and felicity confessed them spiking her had simply laughed on their faces and said she knew they had spiked her drinks and that she did get buzzed for the first few explained how her powers prevented her from getting drunk.  
"What's so funny?" Barry sipped on his drink while furrowing his brows in confusion  
"Nothing"  
It was nothing,because she couldn't have that life now...


	11. Chapter 10

_**tequila**_

 _tɪˈkiːlə/_  
 _a Mexican alcoholic spirit made from an agave._

 _First half-_  
 _This is what you came for~Calvinharris_

 _Second half_  
 _-Uptown Funk-Bruno Mars_

 _Third half -_  
 _Light it Up~Major Lazer ft.(Nyla and Fuse ODG)_

"Do you wanna...go out to the balcony ,the wind is amazing ?"  
Frost almost jumped up on sharing Barry's voice from behind always had a knack of shaking her out of her thoughts

Frost was thinking about her time with his doppelgänger.A few months ago he had said something to her  
" Stay happy Cait,no matter what happens,if I ever...you know ,If I am erased from existence then I,I don't want you to be crushed by want you thinking about on and find someone else..."  
She had cried into his shoulder and shook her head convulsively nodding a no in her half traumatised clung onto him with her arms thrown over his shoulder and hands fisting his kept mumbling into his shoulder ,disagreeing to his words and apologising.  
"Hey ,come on ,it's ok-"  
"ITS NOT OK!DONT SAY ITS OK BECAUSE ITS NOT !"  
She shouted into his shoulders ,the fabric muffled her quavering had stood there like a sweating bullet with his hands around her missed the warmth... 

She didn't know wether to agree or meant having to flinch every time he touched or came close to her ,never mind mentioning the fact that her heart sped at a 100 miles a minute whenever she heard his gruffly voice.  
Declining meant possibly losing Althea chance to talk to him ,to be close to him even if it meant standing a foot away instead of being held in his arms,atleat that was better than wishing to be held in his arms  
"Yeah ok"  
Barry smiled and frost flashed his grin back at him,trembling inside.  
Unbeknownst to her ,liquid was running down her had hardly noticed until she felt some warmth spread into her hand through her ,she looked down at her hand faster than Barry had and noticed she had crushed the Glass tumbled she was was no sign of any red liquid let the shattered glass fall down and she took a step back ,shocked.

"Crys! Are you alright?" Barry's panicked voice shone through the music ,which was abruptly running in the talking stopped and all eyes were on her.  
"Oh gosh!" Oliver put his own glass of whiskey down and instructed his maid to clean grabbed Frost's hand and surveyed it for any cuts or scratches  
"Don't worry,I'm fine"  
She mumbled and pulled her hand back from the warm grasp of felt so ashamed and stupid for actually breaking an expensive crystal glass,moreover,she was ashamed that the emotion was brought to surface by the man that stood next to her.

Quickly excusing herself ,frost beelined through the crowd towards the bathroom and locked herself inside

The crowd returned to their talking and Oliver's maid was clearing the glass pieces out.

'Calm the heck down girl'  
Frost's consciousness tipped her sighed and leaned over the counter staring at her new visage on the mirror  
Black hair  
Green eyes  
A completely new personality  
What use was all this ?!  
In the end she will have to go back the Central City .She eventually will come acrosss The Flash ,hell! She already has .She's seen Cisco again and now has a strong bond with really could not avoid Oliver and she probably will meet the rest of the team mates slowly and frost was not mentally equipped to deal so much.

She grit her teeth and felt power surging towards her core,collecting and accumulating there.  
No no no ,not so soon,the serum shouldn't be taking action so soon  
'Calm down girl ,it's alright'

Dazed,and suffering from pain and trauma ,her conscience brought her anger down but the tingling sensation hadn't left her body,it persisted.  
Tormented by the heavy metal watch she fumbled it off her wrist and took a breather when she felt her left hand finally have blood flowing through it wrist was a bit sore and and red from having a tight metal watch around her it.

She flexed and rotated her joint until the pain somewhat subsided.  
Forgetting her wrist ,she began examining her palm and fingers.

Not even a scratch...

Was this another side effect of-no ,it couldn't be...it was too soon ,the serum was not yet active...

In the ever lasting damnation of her thoughts she heard a knock on the door  
"It's occupied"  
"I know ,You ok in there crystal ?"

Ugh! Of course it had to be the Scarlett speedster's,forever the hero and once again here he was out to help the damsel in was no damsel in distress of course ,but she didn't need saving

"I'm fine"she replied,more along the lines of snarled back

"You sure?" Frost rolled her much as she loved Barry Allen he was really getting on her he not hear the annoyance in her own voice ?was he so oppressed by the vague sense of impending concern that he refuses a girl he has just met for more than five minutes?He just met Her?! Properly introduced and held a proper conversation with,he doesn't even know how old frost was,or how old she appeared to be

"Yes I'm fine Barry ,leave me alone" She snapped back te man on the other side of the door

Presuming he had left after two minute of expected silence,Frost restrapped her watch and took her opened it and took out some lipstick and a touch of highlighter.

She swatched some of the the deep cranberry shade onto her lips and then dabbed a bit of highlighter onto the high of her cheekbones and on her brow her lips and rubbing them together ,she closed the male up containers and threw them back into her purse before making her way out of the bathroom.

Back in the "party room"Frost had lost the desire to stay,so instead she travelled towards who seemed like a very very drunk Felicity Smoak

"Heyy Gurrlll !" Felicity slurred and leaned forward ,the liquid in her glass swishing dangerously threatening to spill any second.

"I'm gonna head home" Frost declared and hoped felicity would not disagree

"Hmmmm" she frowned and make an action of gulping something.I raised a brow and her eyes widened a bit "oh wait ,I don't even have liquid in me mouth !" She took a good long gulp of the tequila, momentarily forgetting it is a shot and wiped her mouth after taking it down  
"You aiint goin anywhere frosty"

Frost rolled her eyes internally ,but brushed it off

"You'n'I we gon'do a rooouunnd of shots"

Frost opened her mouth to decline the offer when out of nowhere -and perfectly timed- Oliver appeared with a large tray of shots.42 almost ,so a game of 21 shots was up.

Frost rubbed her temples in annoyance ,not only was she dragged to the party but she had to drink ?  
Sighing heavily ,she took a step back,but felt herself move forwards...not with her feet...wait what?

She yelped as soon as she felt hands on her waist and practically let out a shrill scream when someone threw her over their left shoulder and carried her towards the large round dropped her down and spun her round to face the snapped her back and glared at the drunken face of Oliver who mumbled something ,grinning widely but she couldn't her anything over the whole party shouting and cheering.  
She looked down at the arrangement of only rule was that the players were supposed to be drunk already so that they don't think straight enough to cheek the liquid or fake drinking it while actually luring it down their neck and letting their shirts soak up the rule was certainly satisfied in this case since Frost had consumed two whiskeys and Felicity must've had at least five drinks.

Banging the table ,the spectators vociferously shouted over the already outragepus noise of the DJ playing some ridiculous music.

Frost just sighed and shook her head in disapproval,extremely annoyed by her choice 'friends'

Throwing her head back and groaning,she finally decided to get the game over her hand out and pulling the sleeve up ,she mentally readied herself for more noisy cheering.  
Drinking alcohol was like wasting wine in vain for Frost ,it had no effect on her,nil ,nada ,nothing !She had learnt this vital piece of information after He mother sent her the documents regarding the experiments conducted on Frost when she had visited her of the observations were tests of how much glucose Caitlin had to consume in one interested in that inference since Caitlin had lost her appetite then .  
She was more intrigued by how her cells reacted to alcohol.

Apparently her mutated cells broke down the CH bonds in glucose ,releasing energy which they used up to replace the stored heat lost from her body every time she used her heat she absorbed was stored in the form of some biological compound that broke down to give oxygen and alcohol, in her liver and muscles ,in the place of the normal glycogen that a normal human physiology would she consumed alcohol ,they were instantly absorbed by her liver and stored to produce large amounts of liquid hydrogen ,which displaced the heat absorbed by she shot icicles ,she absorbed heat and practically threw out excess liquid hydrogen from her body.

She picked up the first shot and eyed the clear liquid intently,trying to recall what happened the last time she drank,she went wild.

Looking over at felicity and then glancing at the the crowd,her attention finally settled at the count keeper;Barry ,because he wasn't drunk.

The table was hit thrice and on the third everyone the third Caitlin and felicity threw their heads back and gulped down the burning cold the heat ,frost tipped her head back a second time ,throwing back a second loving to the third and then the fourth she eyed felicity while picking up her was only on her third and was chugging down her drink rather than gulping.

Down went the tequila one by one until Frost was on her nineteenth and felicity lagged behind by the twentieth glass ,frost threw that back too clenching her eyes shut momentarily to ignore the pleasure of the alcohol burning her throats and tongue.

Her feet gave away for a second but she caught the table before she lost her gave her an amused look while doing something with her the last shot she tipped the glass back and let the juices flow down into her mouth and leave a tingling the last drop of tequila ,Frost slammed the shot glass upside down on the table ,took the hammer and struck the annoying music and the already present noise was just tuned up by the stupid gong.

Frost wanted to throw up all the wasn't alcohol sickness or over consumption of alcohol ,it was the loathsome annoying feeling of having drunk a litre of water in one area around her kidney was cramping ,like how it would after gulping down a drink and running immediately had disappeared somewhere into the crowd ,or had she gone to use the bathroom? Either way ,another man was standing in her place  
"ME!" He shouted and Oliver appeared with another round of the shot glasses filled with tequila...how the he'll did he fill glasses so fast ?!  
Glancing over at Barry again who shook his head in disapproval but wore a smirk on his face.

She turned around and started moving through the crowd but someone yanked at her elbow and pulled her back to the a grinning Sara Lance ,Frost cursed mentally about her luck

"Another rounnnnd PEOPLE!" Some random dude shouted at the top of his voice

No way was Frost going to do another round...


	12. Chapter 11

It was ,and the museum was hosting the annual charity ball for Star City.The whole country was in joy celebrating their independence

Lexi was picking frost up.She was the curators niece and had managed to get tickets for frost and Barry,who had currently shifted into Oliver's apartment.

Frost wore a Scarlett knee length dress which made her eyes pop and complemented her pale complexion.She paired it with gold jewellery and black stilettos.

She used the facial transmogropher to make her hair wavy,I mean ,why waste time actually sitting and curling it ?

She took one last look at herself before lexi honked her car signalling frost to come down.

Skipping two steps ,Crystal ran down the staircase in the want of not wishing to be late

"you look dashing crys"

"as do you lexi"

Frost stepped into the car

Lexi drove to the museum's back door and dropped,frost off so that she can put together the pieces of the sculpture and the workers could roll it out,

She realised there weren't any cameras in the room

"can I have a moment of privacy its my masterpiece" she requested and the guards went out.

She frost together all the pieces and glazed it to make it glossier

"ahh...hope they like you" She clasped her hands together and prayed for the piece and then called back in the gaurds and few workers who rolled the piece out from the back to the front where it would be displayed,frost began walking with them hoping it wont chip or break at the last minute although her ice was genetically formulated not to.

She broke from the parade when she saw the sight of the hallZIt was massive.It was a fascinating crowd of all odds and ends from entertainment to news to businessmen.Wveryone was in their best attire ,women gowns and men's tuxes.Thick black drapes shone under the chandelier as if there were stars embedded in them.

Once the piece was set in the centre of the hall.The curator called frost onto the

Front of the piece and introduced her.

"I would like to introduce someone.If you look around you will see five iced creations.Each signifying a different value of star city and the world." The crowd looked around.

An eagle,a tiger,an abstract gravity defying ice creation,a statue of The green arrrow and a 3d scale model of star city was placed around the hall

"This one ,you see massive and cloaked I'd the masterpiece of this museums ice sculptor ,Crystal Frost!"

A loud clatter of claps went around the room as soon as her name was announced.Frost beamed her widest smile ,but her eyes were searching for a certain somebody,but when she was called for again she had to divert her eyes

"and if you will do the honor Ms.frost"

Frost went over to the statue and took a deep breath.She looked up to see Barry and felicity smiling at her.

"I present to you" She gripped the the cloak and lifted it up into the air,it pooling beside her

"our heroes" the room went silent for a few second ,then it wad followed by oohs and aahs and people exclaiming the sculpture ,all their eyes glued to it.

"These...are our earth's greatest heroes.

Many months ago earth was invaded by xenomorphs...or as they called themselves,dominators." She paused for a second to let the information sink in

"We were vulnerable and defenseless against them,well,not completely." She sighed

"These people saved us ,star city's very own greenarrow,overwatch,Spartan,speedy,The legends central city's flash and their ally,Supergirl" she spoke their names with pride

"They fought against them ,they saved hs ,they deserve to be applauded and respected because it is them who we depend on to keep us safe along with the army nthe navy and every other soldier in the world.

They may be divided but they all have three things in common" she glanced at Barry

"Courage,Valour and above all...selflessness.That is why I made it .Today represents the independence of a,wonderful nation

This represents the bravery that America has had for centuries ,which is carried on by them" she raised her champagne up

"I salute to world peace" The whole room held their glasses up and reverbrated those two words

"world peace"

The next hour frost had several people come and talk to her and request orders,She simply gave her card and told them to send her a mail or come to the boutique and book it

"that is amazing Ms.frost" a voice she knew very well spike from behind her

She spun around and smiled

"thank you Mr.ramon"

"its cisco"

"its crys"they shaked hands

"let me ask you something ,how do you prevent the ice from melting?"

He furrowed his brows

"I just add a special element to the water,plus a spray of salt"

"that's all?"

"well if you must know" frost leaned in and whispered

"you add in a bit of sugar" she lied

"sugar?"

" yep"

"That is different..."

"Well Cisco ,we all are different"after a few minutes of chattinga and Cusco explaining his 'mane' care routine he found a tray of food to chase after

"I'm gonna try that,oh yes come to papa" he rushes after the food

Frost laughed at her old friend.She missed them

Here she felt like killer frost wasn't part of her anymore,and Caitlin snow grew here.But she could control who she wanted ,when she wanted.

She looked around for Barry ,they were together but it frightened frost more with each passing day...what if he finds out she was lying?

No ,she shook her head and stopped thinking about it

Today was her grand day

And she wasn't going to let any side of her judge it.

The night went on ,with the usual chatter and allure.Frost knew her income would spike and she would have to dedicate more hours to sculpting but everything came with something good.

"What's on your mind"

Came a pretty familiar voice from behind her

Smiling ,Caitlin turned around to make eye contact with the familiar green jewels of Barry Allen

"Just...nothing really..Excited !"she shrugged

Barry zipped on his champagne.The two weren't really into big gatherings and crowds and they were currently standing by the balcony.

"You know I've been wondering ,Could I...Could I have He privilege of taking you out for dinner Crystal ?"

"Well...if you stop speaking a British bimbo than you might have a chance"Caitlin chuckled

Barry ,looking down

"I'm serious ,Can I take you out for dinner ?"

"Like a date ?"

"...yes ,like a date"

"Yeah , a date would be cool"

Barry Smiled and gazed into the vastness of the city

"What do you like"

"Italian,But I'm not too picky ,take me to a Thai takeout centre and I'd be delighted"

she leaned against the railing

"And why is that"

"Cuz your eyes are mesmerising"

"Well then Thai takeout it is" Barry teased and they both broke into grins.

"You free tomorrow evening ?"

"So early ?But yeah I'm fine with tomorrow evening"

"I'll pick you up then ,don't need t be too formal or anything ,just wear what your comfy in"

"Thai takeout is it ?"

"No ,you deserve better ,it'll be different."

"I'm gonna look forward to that Mr.Allen"

Clinking her glass to his ,Frost ,excited for he date to come but also trying to keep her composure ,gazed at the beauty of the city lights

Maybe,just maybe ,she can love again...


	13. A little notice

Ok so I have been going around Several fanfiction websites and I've noticed something claim to have 'created' the name Crystal Frost

However

This is not true.

The name Crystal Frost was originally used in DC comics.

Another version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the television series Young Justice and its tie-in comic book series. It is an adaptation of Crystal Frost/Killer Frost. The original character was created by Gerry Conway and Al Milgrom and first appeared in

Firestorm #3.

The other version is actually the killer Frost to earth 16

No one has the right to claim this name as their own creation because it isn' you find someone doing so please request them to take it off and tell them they are not the creators.

It is a misconception and it happens several times when writing fanfiction where people take credit for names which are not originally theirs.

I have simply used the name Crystal Frost from the comics as Caitlin's alias as Crystal Frost is the original version of Killer Frost ,Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost version you didn't know This ,now you Frost is a name used by several characters in DC comics and no one can claim it to be theirs.

wiki/Crystal_Frost_(New_Earth)

wiki/Crystal_Frost_(Earth-16)

Oh I almost forgot ,If you want a different ending to this story check out my wattpad account under the same name ,it is totally different ?

* * *

Reviews!

oh my gud thank you guys so much for Hess reviews ,Flashgirl have already checked out those amazing stories !chasing the light and say you won't let go are my absolute faves !

Guest-Thank you'd o much for the suggestion ,will do those songs and crystallise is really good


End file.
